Coming Home
by Jenna Corinthos
Summary: If I gave you one it would ruin the story!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Coming Home 1/??

 © Copyright 2002

Author: Jenna Corinthos

Disclaimer: None of the Characters from General Hospital belong to me much to my dismay; any unrecognized characters were created by me.

Characters: Sonny Corinthos, Jason Morgan, Mike Corbin, and Jenna Corbin-Maxwell.

Author's Notes: This Fic contains no spoilers in it; it is my first attempt at a General Hospital Fan Fiction. I have watched GH on and off for over twenty years and is far my favorite Soap Opera. Any suggestions you might have feel free to email them to me. It has been spell checked but not beta read so any mistakes are mine and mine alone.

Feedback: Good or Bad please give to me; I have found that constructive feedback helps me become a better author.

Mail To: JennaCorinthos@aol.com 

Chapter 1

Jason Morgan sat in the diner observing the woman he had been ordered to check out as the pretty brunette waitress came up to his table. "Can I get you some more coffee Sir?" she asked quietly.

Jason looked up into a pair of sad eyes, "That would be great, thank you" he said smiling up at her, not helping but notice the bruise the young woman tried to hide behind the layers of makeup.

"If you need anything else just give me a holler" she said as the door opened and a man walked in.

Jason watched as the young woman visibly stiffened and stepped back from him. Turning around to look at the door, he noticed the man glaring at the waitress and knew there was going to be trouble.

Jenna heard the bell above the door tinkle and turned to look, seeing her soon to be ex-husband walk through the door, making her automatically tremble. She knew that look in his eyes all too well.  He had that look three nights earlier when he stopped by the house in a drunken stupor.  The end result had been another black eye.

"Excuse me," she said giving her customer an apologetic smile.

Walking past Alex she stepped to safety behind the counter, "What do you want Alex? I have work to do."

"I want to talk," he said quietly.

"Alex, we have nothing to say to one another, especially after the other night," Jenna said, getting fed up with his harassment. Ever since she had served him with divorce papers he had started coming in to the diner or sitting outside and waiting for her to get off work. 

"We are going to talk and we are going to talk now," he said taking the coffee pot out of her hand and setting it on the counter as he grabbed her arm and hauled her towards the door.

"I believe the lady said she had nothing to say to you so why don't you leave her alone," Jason said calmly staying in his seat.

"Why don't you mind your own fucking business buddy," Alex said angrily still moving towards the door.

Jason slid from his booth and grabbed Jenna's hand and pulled her behind him. She quickly went to stand behind the counter as Dirk, her boss, came out of the Kitchen to offer assistance to the man trying to help his best waitress. Three other customers had also stood up ready to back him up.

"Look this is between my wife and I, I don't want any trouble," Alex said holding up his hands to ward off the five men.

"Then leave…Jenna isn't going to be pushed around by you any more. I'm sick and tired of you abusing her. She deserves to be treated better," Dirk said standing beside his customers.

"This isn't over, Bitch," he said pointing at her.

"Oh it's over alright, if you go near her, I'm going to make sure this guy here gives me a call. I don't like to see women abused. You bother her again and their will be hell to pay…you don't know who you're messing with," Jason said grabbing Alex's arm twisting it behind his back and shoving him out the door. Alex lost his balance and fell on his ass and looked like he was almost afraid of the five men.

Jenna watched in amazement as Alex got up and jumped into his truck and drove off. She could see Dirk and the customer talking but couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Thank you for stepping in to help Jenna out in there. That guy is a real piece of work. My wife and I finally have been able to talk her into leaving him, but with everything he's been putting her through since she did, she's real jumpy about men."

"Not a problem, I have some business to discuss with her and I was wondering if I could have a few minutes of her time."

"Sure she's do for a break and could probably use one after all that commotion." Dirk said smiling.  "By the way what's your name?" 

"Jason…Jason Morgan"

"Well come on in Mr. Morgan…you have a free meal coming to you," Dirk said slapping him on the back.

Jenna tried to make her self look busy when Dirk came walking back in with the handsome man that had stepped in and saved her from Alex.

"Jenna take a break and come over here," Dirk called over to her.

"Della, can you take care of my customer's for me?" Jenna asked smiling at the older woman.

"Sure thing sugar." 

"Dirk I'm so sorry about that," Jenna said walking up to Dirk.

"Jen it's alright, there is nothing to apologize for, and this is Jason Morgan. He would like to speak to you about something," Dirk said introducing them then walking back to the kitchen.

Jenna smiled hesitantly at the man she assumed to be her age standing in front of her. "Thank you for helping me Mr. Morgan" 

"No thanks needed…why don't we have a seat." Jason said motioning for her to sit as Della came up with two fresh cups of coffee.

"Thank you Della." 

"You take as long as you need, we aren't that busy that I can't handle this bunch."

"You wanted to speak to me about something?" Jen said quietly.

"It's personal, if you prefer we could do this someplace more private."

"There isn't anything about me these people don't know as you can see by the events just happened." 

"Alright…I am here because my boss believes he may be your brother."

"He's wrong then Mr. Morgan because I don't have a brother…I don't have any family. I was adopted and my adoptive parents never had any other children."

" Sonny is well aware of your history. Your mother died when you were very young, and despite the states promise to keep you together they split you up. He wants to be reunited with you and I'm here to see that happen. Your father is back in Sonny's life and wants to meet you too," Jason said. 

"Why is your boss so sure I'm his sister?" Jenna asked nervously refusing to believe this. Yes, she had a brother but had given up all hopes of ever finding him after years of searching.

"He spotted you one day when he was on a business trip and had come in here for lunch. He did a background check and is convinced you are his sister."

"Mr. Morgan…yes, I have a brother but his name is not Sonny"

"Sonny's real name is Michael Corbin," Jason replied quietly.

Jenna's hand flew to her mouth as memories came flooding back.

_*Flashback*_

_Five-year-old Jenna Marie Corbin lay in her bed as she heard the yelling start, 'Mommy and Daddy are always fighting' she thought as she pulled the covers over her head. Hearing her door creak open she peaked out from under to see her big brother Mikey come in._

_"Shh…Jenna it's all right_,_" Mikey said getting onto the bed with her and holding her close as she trembled. They heard something break in their parent's bedroom and then the front door slam and their mother crying._

_"Don't worry Jenna I'll always be with you, I'll take care of you and Momma_,_" he said bravely._

Michael never got the chance…three weeks later their mother was dead and they were in a foster home. The day the caseworker had come to take Jenna to her new home she had clung to Mikey begging him to come with her. The caseworker had to pry her loose and drag her kicking and screaming out the door. She had never seen Mikey again.

Tears coursed down Janna's face as she thought about the possibility of seeing her beloved brother again. So many times over the years she had needed him. Need his strength and courage. The last memory she had of Michael was the sadness in his eyes as they dragged her away from. If Mikey's life had been anything like hers it couldn't have been a happy one. Michael could never know everything that had happened in her new home…never.

"Mr. Morgan, I want to go home. I want to see my brother," she whispered her eyes filled with tears.

"Please call me Jason, I have a feeling we are going to get to know each other pretty well." Jason said covering her hand with one of his and handing her a napkin with the other.

"Thank you, I'm looking forward to it," she sniffed

"Why don't you go make arrangements with your boss and I'll make arrangements with Sonny. We can meet back here around 8:00," Jason said smiling at her.

"Alright, Jason thank you for everything you've done today…I never thought I would see Mikey again." Jenna said standing up and walking around the table to stand in front of him.

Jason grinned, as he couldn't see his mobster boss being called "Mikey." it almost made Sonny sound like a big teddy bear. "Here, this is my cell phone number if anything happens or changes between now and 8:00 give me a call." Jason said standing up. "Everything is going to be alright," he added gently. He liked Jenna…she seemed fragile, like a bird with a broken wing. For some reason he felt the need to protect her.

"I'll see you tonight," Jenna said smiling for the first time since her ex-husband had walked through the door.

Jenna watched Jason Morgan walk out of the diner and waited till he pulled out then headed back to the kitchen to talk to Dirk. Dirk and Samantha had been so great to her. They had given her the courage to leave Alex, been there when she needed to talk and cleaned her up after Alex had beaten her. She hated to leave them but knew it was time to move on. She needed her brother; she wasn't sure about seeing her father again. He had walked out on them when they needed him the most. She would just have to deal with it when the time came. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Coming Home 2/??

Author: Jenna Corinthos

Disclaimer: None of the Characters from General Hospital belong to me much to my dismay; any unrecognized characters were created by me.

Characters: Sonny Corinthos, Jason Morgan, Mike Corbin, and Jenna Nelson-Maxwell.

Author's Notes: This Fic contains no spoilers in it; it is my first attempt at a General Hospital Fan Fiction. I have watched GH on and off for over twenty years and is far my favorite Soap Opera. Any suggestions you might have feel free to email them to me. It has been spell checked but not beta read so any mistakes are mine and mine alone.

Feedback: Good or Bad please give to me; I have found that constructive feedback helps me become a better author.

Mail To: JennaCorinthos@aol.com

"Hey sweetness," Dirk said as she walked into the kitchen.  "What's with the tears?" he added seeing her red eyes.

"Dirk, I need to talk to you and Sam," she said trying to smile.

"Sure kiddo, let's go upstairs," he said concerned by the look on her face.

Dirk handed over the kitchen to one of the other cooks and followed Jenna up the stairs to the apartment above the diner.

Once upstairs Jenna quickly explained what was going on. They already knew about her childhood and about her brother Mikey…in fact it had been Dirk who had helped her try to find him. 

"Are you telling me this Jason Morgan was sent by your brother to talk to you?" Samantha asked when Jenna was finished telling her story.

"Yes, that is what I was told. I don't know if this Sonny/Michael is my brother, but I can't pass up the opportunity to find out." Jenna whispered tears stinging her eyes.

"Don't worry honey, you go do what you have to do. I'll cover your position until we can hire someone to take over for you"

"Thank you, I love you both so much, I don't want to leave you two," she whispered throwing her arms first around Samantha and then around Dirk.

Sam held Jenna close and cried with her, "We love you too baby, you're the daughter we never had. Don't worry about us you just go find your family." 

Jenna and Dirk walked back downstairs and out of the diner. Dirk had insisted he drive her home so she could pack. On the way she called Jason and gave him directions to her house telling him she would be ready earlier than 8:00 and that he could pick her up in two hours.

When Jenna arrived at her house she unlocked the door and stepped inside, "Where does this brother of yours live?" Dirk asked following her into the bedroom so she could pack.

"You know what? I don't think Jason ever told me," Jenna said looking over at him.

"So we are on a first name basis with Mr. Morgan now are we?" Dirk asked teasing her.

"He told me to call him by his first name," Jenna said trying to hide the grin that was creeping up on her face.

"I think my little Jenna has a crush." 

"Dirk, I do not get crushes. Teenagers get crushes. Grown woman don't," she said laughing as she packed her clothes.

Reaching into the top of the closet she pulled down a shoebox filled with pictures and goodies she had collected over the years. Searching through it she pulled out a faded picture and looked at it lovingly.

"Did I ever show this to you?" she asked sitting down on the bed with tears in her eyes.

"What is it?" Dirk asked gently.

"It's a picture of Mikey, our mother and I…it was taken a couple of months before she died," she said sadly running her finger over the worn picture.

"Your mother was a beautiful woman," Dirk said looking down at the picture. 

"She was, wasn't she?" Jenna said smiling.  "My mother was the greatest, she was always so cheerful and happy. I never understood how she could have killed herself," Jenna whispered.

Dirk slipped his arm around Jenna's shoulder and pulled her into his embrace, "Sometimes parents put on a façade for their kids." 

"I miss her, I remember when I first left the foster home and moved in with the Nelson's, I tried to run away to get back to Mikey. I kept walking around the block cause he told me I wasn't allowed to cross the street," Jenna said with a sad smile. "I must have walked around that block 100 times before Mrs. Nelson stopped me. She asked me what I was doing and I told her I was running away so I could be with my brother, she got this sad look in her eyes. It wasn't until years later that I found out she had been separated from her brothers the same way I was."

"Jenna why is it you call her Mrs. Nelson?" Dirk asked.

"Up until I was a teenager I called the Nelson's mom and dad… I hated every minute of it because I was forced to call them that, and at 16 I came home and announced that I wasn't doing it anymore. I had a mother who had loved me and I wasn't going to disrespect her memory by calling a woman who didn't give a crap about me mom.  Janet and John Nelson were the most evil people I've ever known. He did things that I hope no child ever has to go through." Jenna whispered as a knock came at the front door, signaling it was time for her meet her brother again.

"That must be your Mr. Morgan," Dirk said hugging her before getting up to answer it.

Jenna was just finishing her packing when Dirk walked back through the door followed by Jason.

"Hi, are you already to go?" he asked smiling at her.

Jenna looked at him and smiled nervously, "I've been ready for 23 years." 

"So has Sonny trust me, he'll be waiting for us when reach Port Charles" Jason replied smiling.

Jenna turned to Dirk giving him a hug, "Well I guess this is it," she whispered trying to keep her emotions in check.

"You made sure you have copies of your separation paperwork and the restraining order, right?" Dirk asked concerned that if Alex followed her she would be in danger.

"Yes "Dad" I have it right here, I'll go to the police first thing tomorrow and make sure they'll uphold it. You act like I'm never coming back" Jenna said shaking her head.

"I love you sweetheart, but I hope you find your family and never want to come back," Dirk said getting emotional.

"I love you too," she whispered quietly.

"Make sure you watch out for her," Dirk said looking at Jason as he enveloped Jenna in another hug.

"Don't worry about that I'll protect her with my life," Jason said taking the suitcase from the bed.

Jenna and Dirk followed Jason into the living room and she took one last look around her house. She used to love this house, but so many terrible things had happened here during her marriage she was glad to be leaving for the time being.

"You alright?" Jason asked quietly.

"I'm just fine, let's go," she said following him out the door.

Giving Dirk one last hug she got into the car door Jason was holding open for her. "This is the number she can be reached at, and I've already given you my cell phone number. Sonny wanted me to express his gratitude to you and your wife. A package will be arriving in a few days. If you ever need anything please don't hesitate to contact either myself or Sonny Corinthos," Jason said shaking the big man's hand.

"Thank you Mr. Morgan, but that won't be necessary. Jenna is like the child my wife and I were never able to have. We love her and would do it all over again."

Jason nodded knowing a proud man when he saw one…the offer had been made all they had to do is call it in. Jason got into the limo and closed the door. At Jenna's questioning look he grinned. "Sonny wanted you to arrive in style."

"So Jason, tell me about my brother," she said as they pulled out of her drive way and started their three hour trip to Port Charles where her long lost brother and father were waiting.

Jason reached into his pocket and pulled out a photograph of Sonny taken at a General Hospital charity ball a couple of weeks before and handed it to him.

Tears sprang into her eyes as Jenna looked down at the picture, taking out the picture in her purse she compared the two. Their was no mistaking that Sonny Corinthos was her big brother, everything was the same he looked older, but the features were there. It was his eyes that frightened her, there was such sadness there yet there was a look of danger in them.

"He looks almost the same, just older," she whispered handing the picture of Sonny, their mother and herself. 

"I have another picture for you" Jason said handing her a picture of her father.

"Jason do you think it would be alright if I hold off on seeing my father for awhile, I think I'm going to need to gather the courage to see him." 

"That can be arranged, Sonny said how ever you wanted to handle it he was behind you 100%."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome…I have to tell you Sonny is married but I think you'll like Carly, she can be a little overbearing at times and a little ruthless. I think once you get to know her you'll like her."

"Do they have any children?" 

"One, a little boy named Michael, he's actually Carly's son. He's a great kid."

Jenna and Jason talked over half the way to Port Charles, filling in Jenna on Sonny at least what he could tell her. By the time they arrived she was relaxed until they pulled into the Port Charles Hotel where the Penthouse was located on the top floor.

"My brother lives in a hotel?" Jenna asked confused.

"Actually he lives in the penthouse. He owns the entire top floor…I have an apartment across the hall. 

Jenna nodded and stepped out of the limo and nervously looked at Jason. "Everything is going to be fine…relax," he said gently.

'Relax…he wanted her to relax and she was seeing her brother for the first time in 23 years.' She only hoped Michael was the way she remembered him.

As they rode the elevator up to the top floor and stepped out she noticed a man sitting outside a door at the end of the hallway.

"Who's that?" Jenna whispered to Jason grabbing his arm.

"That would be Johnny, another one of Sonny's bodyguard's."

'Bodyguards? Why would Michael need bodyguards?' she thought to herself as they approached the door.

"Welcome back Jason, the boss is waiting for you," the tall and very muscular man said with a smile.

"Thank you Johnny, I'd like to introduce you to Jenna Maxwell."

"Miss. Maxwell, it's a pleasure to meet you, welcome home."

Jenna smiled nervously and shook the man's hand. "Thank you Johnny." 

"If you need anything please don't hesitate to ask," Johnny said smiling at the pretty brunette.

Jason smiled at her encouragingly as he opened the door. Jenna's heart began to pound frantically as they stepped into penthouse.

"Hey Carly, is Sonny around?" he asked feeling Jenna grip his arm.

"Yes, he's in his office, why don't you go get him?" Carly said smiling.

The woman standing before her looked like she wanted to bolt. "Jenna, I'm Carly Corinthos your sister in law. I've been looking forward to this for weeks. Please sit down." Carly said trying to make the young woman more at ease. This couldn't be easy for her. Carly remembered when she had first came to Port Charles looking for her mother. It had been a totally different situation then, but she remembered the fear.

Jenna was just about to sit down on the leather sofa when she heard a sound behind her and slowly turned around. "Welcome home Jenna Bug," her brother whispered.

"Mikey" she whispered starting to cry but unable to move. Nobody but Michael had ever called her that.

"Yeah it's me sis," he said walking up to her and pulling her into his arms.

"I never thought I'd see you again," she sobbed against his chest. Neither Jen nor Sonny noticed Carly and Jason discreetly leave the siblings alone.

"It's all right, we are together again and no one can change that," he said stroking her head.

"I searched for you from the time I turned 18 but never found anything… why did you change your name?" she asked looking up at her brother.

"It's a long story sweetheart, maybe one day I'll tell you, right now I just want to look at you," he said turning her around in a circle.

"You look just like mom," he said in awe.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Jen said smiling as they moved to sit on the couch.

"I understand there was some trouble at your job today, are you alright?" Sonny asked quietly.

"Yes thanks to Jason," Jen replied.

"We are going to get right to work on that divorce, Johnny and Jason will take you to the police department tomorrow to get your restraining order registered here in Port Charles. In the afternoon we'll talk to my lawyer."

Jen nodded and looked at her brother, Mikey.  "Sonny, Jason said Dad was back…I… umm… I don't want to see him yet," Jenna whispered.

"You don't have to see him until you're ready."

"Do you want me to call you Michael or Sonny?" 

"Jenna Bug, you can call me what ever you want, I'm just glad to have you back," he said slipping his arms around her.

"I think I kind of like Sonny better, for some reason it fits you. I have to tell you I never thought you would be one to dress in suits. You always complained when mama made you dress up for church." Jenna smiled.

"So tell me about you're adoptive parents, what were they like?"


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Coming Home 3/??

© Jenna Corinthos 2002

Author: Jenna Corinthos 

Disclaimer: None of the Characters from General Hospital belong to me much to my dismay; any unrecognized characters were created by me.

Characters: Sonny Corinthos, Jason Morgan, Mike Corbin, and Jenna Nelson-Maxwell.

Author's Notes: This Fic contains no spoilers in it; it is my first attempt at a General Hospital Fan Fiction. I have watched GH on and off for over twenty years and is far my favorite Soap Opera. Any suggestions you might have feel free to email them to me. It has been spell checked but not beta read so any mistakes are mine and mine alone.

Feedback: Good or Bad please give to me; I have found that constructive feedback helps me become a better author.

Mail To: JennaCorinthos@aol.com

************************************************************************************

With her heart pounding Jen forced her feet to move and took a hesitant step forward. She couldn't believe after twenty-three years she was in the same room with her brother.

"It's alright," he said walking to her, Sonny reached out his hand and gently brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"I…I…never thought I would see you again," she whispered reaching out to touch his face; She knew it was really happening she just needed to feel him to make sure.

"I've searched for you for a long time, I've never forgotten you," Sonny said pulling her into his arms.

"I never forgot you either," she whispered crying against his chest.

"Shh…it's all right we are together again, and nobody can change that," he said with a sigh of relief. He would kill anybody who tried to take his baby sister away from him again.

Carly watched her husband hold his sister in his arms, Since they had begun to have a real marriage and had fallen in love with each other, Sonny had told her about his childhood, about his mother, and Mike walking out on them, his mother's death and to top it all off his sister being taken from him. She had listened to him tell his story and cried for the little boy he had been. Sonny hadn't had much love given to him after his mother's death. It wasn't hard to figure out why Sonny was as hard and cold as he was at times. Despite his callousness she loved him. She only hoped that Jenna had a better life than her brother had. 

"What are you thinking?" Jason asked whispering.

"I was just wondering what kind of life she led when Sonny had to struggle to survive," Carly replied looking at him with sad eyes.

"Carly, I got the impression that Jenna didn't have the greatest childhood, call me crazy but it's a feeling a get when I look into her eyes."

"Jas, please tell me your not falling for her," Carly whispered as a baby started crying.

Jason looked at her rolling his eyes "Carly, please I just met the woman today for gods sake." 

Carly grinned, she knew Jason Morgan better than he thought she did. She wasn't blind and she noticed how he looked at her. It was a mixture of lust and protectiveness. "You keep fooling yourself buddy, just don't let my husband find out your thinking about his baby sister like you are."

Jason watched Carly walk upstairs and decided to follow her cue and leave Sonny and Jenna alone. Jason was heading for the door when Jenna noticed him leaving.

"Jason wait!"

"Is there something else you needed?" he asked nonchalantly.

"I wanted to thank you, for everything. If you hadn't stepped in today I don't know what Alex would have done, I also wanted to thank you for bringing me to Michael. I'll never be able to repay you for that," Jenna said walking up to him and softly kissing his cheek.

"Who's Alex? And what is she talking about?" Sonny asked looking from his best friend to his sister.

"Alex is my husband and he's been causing some trouble lately. He showed up at my job today while Jason was there and he took care of it," Jenna said surprised that Jason hadn't told Michael about Alex.

"What kind of trouble?" Sonny asked gently.

"Sonny, I was going to tell you about it when we had our meeting," Jason said seriously.

"Has this guy hurt you?"

"I have a restraining order against him, he is verbally abusive as well as physically," Jenna answered quietly.

"Have you filed for divorce?" Sonny asked his eyes growing a shade darker.

Jason knew that look and knew Sonny was angry, Jenna's husband better hope he never showed up in Port Charles. If he did there would be hell to pay. Sonny wouldn't let him off with a warning like he had.

Jen bit her lip and looked from her brother to Jason, "Not yet, I have paperwork drawn up but they haven't been served yet. In New Jersey you have to be separated for 18 months before a divorce can be filed." She explained.

"You will be seeing my lawyer tomorrow, Alexis will find a way around that." 

"Find away around what?" Carly asked coming back downstairs carrying a toddler.

"This must be Michael," Jenna said trying to change the subject.

"Yes, but how did you know?" Carly asked surprised.

"Jason told me about him on the way here, can I hold him?"

"Of course you can" Carly said smiling at her sister-in-law as there was a knock on the door.

Jason looked out the peephole to see who it was, "It's Mike," he said looking at Sonny.

"Jen, do you want to see him?" Sonny asked quietly.

Jenna thought about it for a minute and sadly shook her head no.

"Come on Jen, let's show you up to your room while Sonny gets rid of Mike," Carly said when Sonny motioned her to take Jenna upstairs and stay there until his father was gone.

"Thank you," Jenna said nervously.

Jason waited until the two women were out of site before he opened the door.

"What brings you by Mike?" Sonny asked casually pouring himself a drink.

"Don't play stupid with me Michael, you know why I'm here. Where is your sister?"

"Well "Dad" I don't have a clue as to what you're talking about?" Sonny said glaring at his father.

"Michael, I know Jason went to see her and I know you told him to bring her back and to stay there until he did so. If he's here then that can only mean she is too," Mike said trying to keep calm. 

"She does have a name you know, or did you forget what it is?" Sonny said trying to provoke Mike.

"I am not here to fight with you I just want to see Jenna," Mike said quietly.

"Sorry Mike, but she doesn't want to see you yet," Sonny said with a grin.

"I haven't seen her for twenty three years, why doesn't she want to see me?" Mike asked not at all surprised.

"Well lets see here, could it be that you walked out on us and never looked back, could it be that you let us get separated when you had the power to keep us together or could it be that she knows what a selfish asshole you really are?"

Jenna stood at the top of the stairs hidden from view listening to the exchange between the two men. Her father hadn't changed; Mikey was right he was selfish everything was still about him and what he wanted. It hadn't even occurred to him that her life had just changed drastically and she needed time to adjust to not only having found her brother but also a father she had prayed for years would come rescue her from the hell she had lived in.

"Michael, would you please just stop. I am so sick and tired of you throwing my mistakes in my face. This isn't about you or I it's about your sister and her finally being back where she belongs," Mike said rubbing a hand across his face.

"Your right Mike, it is about Jenna and that is why I'm not letting you see her, not because I don't want her to but because she's not ready. She is the one that said she didn't want to see you yet."

"You know what Michael you go ahead and turn your sister against me but that doesn't mean I won't still love you both."

"That's the problem "DAD" you never loved us if you had you wouldn't have left us, you wouldn't have killed mom and we wouldn't have been separated."

"I DID NOT KILL YOUR MOTHER" Mike yelled tired of this same argument. 

"Jenna come on, you don't need to listen to this," Carly whispered seeing the tears well in Jenna's eyes.

"It was always like this between them, they fought even when Michael was a little boy." Jenna said sadly following Carly down the hall.

"Some things never change.  Your father isn't the man Sonny thinks he is. Mike has been very kind to little Michael and I. Especially when everyone else turned their backs on me and he loves his grandson." 

"Are you trying to tell me I should talk to my father and get to hear his side of things?"

"Yes I am, I wouldn't suggest doing it with Sonny in the same room. When they are together tension is so thick you could cut it with a knife." Carly said pushing open the door to the door to the room Jenna would be staying in until the apartment Sonny had been having renovated was finished as a surprise for his sister.

"Carly, how much do know about what happened when my mother died?" Jenna asked looking at her sister-in-law.

"Sonny told me everything Jen, including that you found your mother." 

"Then can you understand why I don't want to see him, my mother killed herself because she loved him more than her own life, and she couldn't live without him. He walked out on her and she couldn't bare the pain. Michael and I weren't enough to make her want to live," Jenna said crying.

Carly looked at the woman in front of her and knew they were going to become great friends, "Jen how can you be so sure of what happened?"

Jenna pulled a worn book out of her bag and held it close to her chest, "Because of this." 

"What is that?"

"It's my mother's diary, there are several of them she started writing them when Michael was born I guess it was supposed to be her gift to us when we turned 18 at least that is what it says on the first page of the first book."

"How did you get them?"

"When I turned 18 I started searching for Michael, I went to child protective services and met the woman who had placed us into the foster home the same woman who had taken me from Michael and allowed the Nelson's to adopt me. She wouldn't tell me anything, she claimed she didn't know where Michael was and even if she did she wouldn't be able to tell me. She had these and gave them to me. I guess she figured if she gave me something I would stop bothering her."

"Are you two all right?" Jason asked coming into the room.

"Yes we are fine, has Mike left yet?" Carly asked 

"Yes just now, Sonny would like to talk to you Jenna."

"Thanks," she whispered not meeting his eyes. Jason made her feel safe and protected but at the same time he made her nervous, never in her life had she felt safe when a man was around, in her experience men only caused woman pain. It had taken her a long time to trust Dirk and with in the matter of hours she felt she could trust Jason with her life.

Jenna smiled at Carly as she reached into one of her bags and pulled out the rest of the diaries then turned and walked out the door to go speak with her brother.

************************************************************************************

Jason watched Jenna walkout of the room and down the stairs, "How much of that did she hear?" he asked Carly.

"Everything up to the point of Mike yelling he hadn't killed their mother."

"Shit."

"She'll be alright, it's just going to take her sometime to adjust to having both Sonny and Michael back in her life. She blames Mike just like Sonny does."

"I figured as much, she may have been only five but according to what Sonny told me it was Jenna who had found their mother dead, and the night Mike walked out she had heard every heated exchange between their parents."

"You like her don't you?" Carly asked smiling.

"Carly, don't even think about it."

"Think about what, I just asked a simple question," Carly said feigning innocence.

"Do not try and play match maker, she's Sonny's sister," Jason said grinning at Carly.

"Who better for her to be with then his best friend?" 

"Your hopeless."

"Hey, let just say she deserves some happiness and so do you and if you find it together what's wrong with that?"

"I'm not discussing this anymore."

"Cause you know I'm right, and you hate it when I'm right," Carly said grinning like a fool.

************************************************************************************

Jenna walked downstairs to find Michael standing in front of the bar, "You wanted to talk to me?" she said nervously.

"Come have a seat," Sonny said quietly moving to sit on the couch.

Jen went to sit beside him placing the books on her lap, "Does he accept responsibility for anything that has happened to this family?" Jen asked looking at Sonny.

"Yes he does, I just have a hard time forgiving him."

"Do you think I should talk to him?" 

"Only when your ready to, you don't have to do anything you don't want to until that time. What do you have there?"

"Mama's diaries, Mrs. Stevens the caseworker gave them to me. She said the police turned them over to her so she could give them to us when we were of age, but the Nelson's wouldn't allow her to give them to me and you had already disappeared."

"Then how did you get them from her?" Sonny asked confused.

"The day of my 18th birthday a friend of mine took me into New York City and to see her and she gave them to me after she told me she couldn't tell me where you were." Jenna said handing them to him.  "They are a little ragged, I've probably read them a million times, it's your turn, it helped me understand her and dad a little better maybe it will help you." 

"Thanks," Sonny said taking them and setting them on the table his hands shaking.

"Michael, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why do you have all the bodyguards?"

"I've made some enemies and they are for protection, Carly has one with her, and I always have one with me, you will have one with you too. If Jason isn't available, Tony or Joey will be with you. Especially now that I know your ex has been giving you problems, did he do that to your face?" Sonny asked touching her cheek gently.

"Yes," Jenna said looking down.

"I don't want you to worry, he's not going to get to you here."

"I'm just worried about Dirk and Samantha, he'll cause them trouble once he realizes I've disappeared."

"I don't think you need to worry about that, from what Jason told me while you were upstairs it sounds like Dirk can handle himself."

"I just owe them so much, Dirk was the one that stopped Andrew Nelson from…" Jenna said stopping when she realized what she had almost let slip.

"Stopped Andrew Nelson from what?" Sonny asked looking at her sharply.

"Nothing…it doesn't matter anymore, it's over and done with and I don't want to think about it let alone talk about it." 

Seeing how upset Jenna was Sonny decided to let the matter drop for the time being at least where she was concerned. He wouldn't ask her again but that didn't mean he wasn't going to find out exactly what happened to her while living with her adopted family.

"You look tired why don't you go up and get some sleep, I'll see you in the morning." Sonny said kissing her on the cheek.

"I am a little tired, I didn't realize how late it was."

"Good night Jenna Bug," Sonny said watching her walk upstairs as Jason came down.

"Good Night Jason, thank you for everything," she said shyly standing at the top of the steps.

"Your welcome, I'll see you tomorrow." Jason said smiling at her. 

'Man she's beautiful,' Jason thought watching her.

"Jason, come down here I have a job for you."

"Sure Sonny, what's up?"

"I want you to find out what happened to my sister, I want to know everything from the time we were separated till now. I don't care what you have to do to get the information, just get it. I suggest you call this Dirk guy Jenna was working for maybe even go see him. She let something slip that she hadn't intended on saying."

"What was it?"

"She said Dirk was the one that stopped Andrew Nelson from doing something… she wouldn't say what but I could tell it wasn't very good."

"I'll get on it first thing in the morning, by the way I have a feeling Carly is going to play match maker."

"With who?"

"Your sister and I. I told her to forget it, but you know Carly when she gets something in her head there isn't any stopping her."

"Hey, I would rather her have her hooked up with you then some loser that's going to treat her bad, at least I would know she was taken care of."

Jason laughed and shook his head, "That is what Carly said."

"I'll see you tomorrow, are you going to be here when Alexis stops by?"

"Yeah if you want me to."

"I think Jen would like that," Sonny said grinning.

"Oh lord not you too."

"Just see what happens," Sonny said as Jason walked out the door.

Sonny sat down on the couch and grabbed one of the diaries and opened it. With a heavy heart he began to read his mother's most private thoughts and dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Coming Home 4/??

Author: Jenna Corinthos

Disclaimer: None of the Characters from General Hospital belong to me much to my dismay; any unrecognized characters were created by me.

Characters: Sonny Corinthos, Jason Morgan, Mike Corbin, and Jenna Corbin-Maxwell.

Author's Notes: This Fic contains no spoilers in it; it is my first attempt at a General Hospital Fan Fiction. I have watched GH on and off for over twenty years and is far my favorite Soap Opera. Any suggestions you might have feel free to email them to me. It has been spell checked but not beta read so any mistakes are mine and mine alone.

Feedback: Good or Bad please give to me; I have found that constructive feedback helps me become a better author.

Mail To: JennaCorinthos@aol.com

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jenna walked along the docks on her way back from Kelly's; it had been three months since she had moved to Port Charles. She loved it here, she had her brother back and she loved Carly the two of them had very quickly became the best of friends talking about everything.  Carly had even helped Jenna escape the bodyguard Sonny had put on her when she needed space. Sonny had placed a guard on her the moment her divorced had been filed and the phone calls started. 

"So you think divorcing me is going to be that easy do you" Jenna heard from the darkness.

'Oh god' Jenna thought her heart pounding with fear. She had once again ditched Joey so she could have some time to herself. Joey was never intrusive and stayed back out of her sight it was just the fact she knew he was there watching her every move. Now she wished she had heeded her brother's warning.

"Alex, what are you doing here?" she asked spinning around to confront him.

Alex glared at her wanting to smash her face in for daring to leave him, "Well my beautiful wife, I came here to take you back where you belong"

"I'm not going anywhere with you, and if you try to force me you'll have more trouble then you ever dreamed of" Jenna said raising her chin in defiance. 

"From who your blond hero, are you in love with him, I bet you jumped in the sack with him the second you left Hammonton" Alex growled shoving her roughly up against the wall.

"LEAVE ME ALONE" Jenna screamed bracing herself for the slap she knew was coming.

"I'm your husband you bitch, you never tell me what to do" Alex yelled slapping her repeatedly.

Jenna felt the pain streak through her head when he decided slapping her wasn't enough and landed one well-rounded punch to the side of her head.

Alex was in a blind rage, she had seen that look in his eyes before and knew she was about to die and if she didn't she would wish she had. "SOMEBODY HELP ME" 

"I'm gonna teach you a lesson bitch" Alex said ripping her shirt from her body.

Mike Corbin hearing a woman's cry for help began to run in the direction of the sound. Once there he looked in shock as his daughter was hit again and again. Seeing the fear in his daughter's eyes he sprang into action tackling the man who dared to touch Jenna.

"You son of a bitch," Mike hollered punching the man squarely in the jaw.

Jen watched as her protector continued to hit her ex. It was dark and she couldn't see who it was, all she knew was that somebody had heard her and came to help. 'Thank you god' she thought praying silently as she sank to the ground.

Mike feeling the man stop struggling stopped punching him and felt for a pulse, thankfully it was still beating strongly. Moving to his daughter's side where she was huddled against the wall he took her in his arms. "Jenna it's alright daddy's here" he whispered holding her close one arm while pulling out his cell phone with the other. "Sonny, get down to dock F your sister's been attacked" he said when he heard his son answer with his normal "Yes"

"Is she alright?" Sonny asked his voice rising in fear.

"She will be, bring Carly and a shirt for your sister."

"Who attacked her, please tell me he didn't get away" Sonny said calming down once he knew she would be all right.

"I don't know let me ask your sister if she knows him"

"It's Alex" Jen whispered sobbing as she clung to her father.

"I heard her, call the PCPD she has a restraining order against him" Sonny ordered as if he was talking to one of his men.

Sonny hung up the phone and called for Carly as he opened the door and told called for Jason who was across just stepping off the elevator.

"What's up Sonny" Jason asked smiling at his best friend.

"Mike just called, he's down at F dock with Jen, Alex attacked her" Sonny said grabbing his coat as Carly came into the room.

"Oh my god is she alright"

"Mike says she'll be fine but he wants you to come with us and to bring Jen a new shirt," Sonny said running a hand through his hair.

Jason waited until Carly was out of sight and looked at her, "Did he rape her" Jason asked his face tight with emotion.

"Mike didn't say, I think he may have tried if she needs a new shirt"

"Where the hell was Joey"

"I have no idea, but I intend to find out"

"I know your busy but from now on I would feel better if either you or Johnny were with my sister when she goes out, she won't try and loose you."

"How do you know that?"

"Because she trusts you she has from day one"

"You got it," Jason said as Carly came back into the room carrying a complete change of clothes Jen had left when she moved into the Penthouse down the hall.

"Let's go" Sonny said helping his wife on with her coat.

Meanwhile, Mike soothed his trembling daughter, "Honey it's alright he's not going to hurt you" Mike whispered placing a soft kiss on her head.

"Daddy…he was going to… he was going to…"Jenna whispered unable to say the words.

"Sweetheart, I need you to look at me so I can check the cut on your face" Mike said gently pulling back from her as they heard the sirens get closer.

"Step away from the girl," an officer said pointing his weapon at Mike.

"It's not me you're looking for you idiot, it's him. I'm the one that called the police." Mike said slightly annoyed.

"This is my father, that's my ex-husband. I have a restraining order against him."

"Ma'am I'm Detective Taggert, are you alright?" Marcus asked coming up to them. 

"I'm fine can you please tell this idiot to stop pointing a weapon at my father who was the one that saved me."

"Daniels get this punk out of here" Taggert said pointing to Alex.

"Yes, Detective"

"Miss. Stephens can you tell me what happened?" Detective Taggert asked as Mike helped Jen stand.

"I was coming back from Kelly's and I decided to take a walk on the docks, I didn't hear anyone following me and then Alex said something, he was standing over there in the shadows. He grabbed me and slammed me up against the wall and started hitting me. Then he ripped my shirt off, I screamed and the next thing I know Alex was ripped off of me." Jen said as Sonny, Jason and Carly came running up.

Taggert looked at the three people who had just come "What did he say to you"

"He said "So you think divorcing me is going to be that easy" I then asked him what he was doing here in Port Charles" Jen whispered glancing at both Sonny and Jason.

"What did he say?" Taggert asked hoping Sonny would do something stupid so he could arrest him for interfering in a police investigation.

"He told me he was here to take me back where I belong, I told him I wasn't going anywhere with him and if he tried to force me he would have more trouble then he wanted."

"Were you threatening him with your brother?" Taggert asked raising an eyebrow.

"Detective Taggert, I don't need Michael to fight my battles for me, it was your job to protect me and you failed to do so. If I remember correctly Alex has a restraining order that prevents him from stepping foot into Port Charles unless it's for our divorce hearing, which is three weeks away. You failed to do your job and in failing to do so I got hurt and nearly raped you'll be lucky if I don't sue the entire PCPD. Unless you want that to happen I suggest you leave my brother alone" Jenna said vehemently.

Sonny and Jason smiled at each other, Jenna had changed since she had been in Port Charles, gone was the timid and scared woman who Jason had first brought her home and in her place was a strong and willful woman who wasn't afraid to speak her mind.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to insinuate anything, I just had to ask. Just a few more questions and your free to go. What happened after you told him that?"

"Alex hit me and told me I was never to tell him what to do, that he was my husband. I screamed for help and he told me he was going to teach me a lesson and ripped off my shirt, that is when my father showed up," Jenna said leaving out the part about Jason not wanting him to know.

"Do you want to press charges?"

"Of course I do detective, do I look stupid to you?"

"Very well you'll have to come down to the station and file a formal complaint. I would get that gash above your eye checked out at General Hospital," he suggested turning to go as they hauled Alex off.

"I'll be at the police station shortly,"

Sonny waited till Taggert rounded the corner before stepping up to his sister. "You ditched Joey again didn't you?" he asked quietly.

"Unfortunately yes" Jen said looking down as she clutched Mike's jacket around her shoulders.

"Why?" Jason asked.

"I just don't trust him, he makes me feel strange. I mean I know it's his job to keep his eye on me, but even when he's off duty he's watching me."

"Would you feel better if it was me who was protecting you?" Jason asked quietly knowing he was opening a can of worms.

"Yes I would" Jen said looking up at him.

"It's settled then, until your out of danger Jason will be with you and now that we know Alex is town that means 24 hours a day and when Jason is busy Johnny will be with you"

Jen looked over at Sonny and took a deep breath, "I don't think it's necessary for him to be with me every second of everyday, I don't think much can happen in the penthouse."

"I'm not taking any chances, I don't trust your ex-husband" Sonny said gently.

"Here sweetie, I brought you some clothes," Carly said interrupting the argument that was about to ensue.

"Thank you" 

"Why don't we go to Kelly's and you can change there?"

"Let's go then ladies" Jason said smiling.

"You going to come into the bathroom with me too?" Jen asked teasing as they walked away from Sonny and Michael.

"No I think you be safe enough with me standing outside the door." Jason said laughing.

"But Michael said I'm not to be out of your site unless Johnny is with me"

"Very funny" Jason said as they walked into Kelly's.

As soon as they walked through the door Bobbie looked up, "Oh Jen what happened to you."

"You go change I'll fill my mom in" Carly said quietly as Jen walked to the bathroom while Jason kept a watchful eye on her.

Jen walked into the woman's room and took of Mike's coat, she still hadn't thanked him for saving her. She had still been refusing to see him because she was afraid of what she would say. Things were getting more complicated by the minute. She didn't know how she was going to handle having Jason around her all the time. Every time she had seen her attraction for him grew. Jason didn't talk much about his past but what she had learned from Carly made her feel closer to him. Sure he had grown up with a privileged life but after his accident he had turned his back on his family and started a new life, she couldn't understand that. All she wanted growing up was to have her family back and here he had walked out on his. Maybe this time together would get him to open up to her.  She wanted to find out what the real Jason Morgan was like. Shaking her head she quickly changed clothes and walked out to find Bobbie waiting for her with a first aid kit. 

"Come here Jenna, I want to take a look at that cut" 

"It's nothing, it doesn't even hurt much," Jen said smiling at her.

"That's good, but I still wanna take a look" Bobbie said with a no argument tone.

Bobbie expertly looked Jen over and was just finishing putting a bandage on the cut when Sonny and Mike walked through the door.

"Is she alright?" Mike asked Bobby concern showing in his voice.

"She'll be fine, I suspect her to have one hell of a headache in a little while, but other than that she doesn't have anything that won't heal. Your lucky Mike was nearby" Bobby said turning to Jen with a gentle smile.

"I know, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't heard me scream." Jen said looking up at her father with tears in her eyes.

"Your safe that is all that matter's" Mike said pulling his daughter into his arms.

"Jen we better head over to the police station and fill out that report." Jason said a few minutes later.

"Do you think we could meet for lunch tomorrow?" Jen asked her father quietly.

"Of course we can, why don't we meet here at 1:00" Mike suggested.

"I was uhh…thinking that maybe you could come over to the penthouse and we could talk there?"

"That would be great, I'll see you at 1:00 then" Mike said smiling as Jen walked over and kissed her father on the cheek.

"Don't worry Michael, I'm going to be fine" Jen said as Sonny hugged her close to him. 

"I know you are, because you'll be with Jason" Sonny said quietly. When he found Joey the man was going to get it. He put his sister in danger by not reporting she had lost him. If he had Alex would never gotten close enough to even yell her name let alone touch her.

Jen and Jason walked out of Kelly's in silence. Once outside Jen turned to Jason and smiled. "Jason I'm sorry, I know the last thing you want to be doing is babysitting a grown woman." She said quietly.

"Hey, I don't look at it as babysitting, I look at it as an opportunity"

"An opportunity?" Jen asked as they made their way to Jason's bike.

"Yes an opportunity to get to know each other better, I mean you have been here for three months and we have barely seen each other, I mean we've had dinner together what twice but that's it." Jason said rambling nervously. For the last three months Carly had been dropping hints that he should get to know Jenna better this was the perfect excuse to do that.

"Are you suggesting we get to know each other without Michael and Carly present?" Jen said trying not to laugh.

"I mean if you don't want to, that's alright, I just thought…"

Jen took a step closer to Jason and touched one perfectly manicured finger to his lips. "I would love to, I was just trying to make sure I heard you correctly."

"You heard correctly, let's get this stuff at the police department out of the way and we can start. How about we start by stopping and picking up a couple of movies?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me" Jen said smiling to herself as she got on the bike and wrapped her arms around Jason's waist. She couldn't wait till they were back at her penthouse.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Coming Home 5/??

Author: Jenna Corinthos

Disclaimer: None of the Characters from General Hospital belong to me much to my dismay; any unrecognized characters were created by me.

Characters: Sonny Corinthos, Jason Morgan, Mike Corbin, and Jenna Corbin-Maxwell.

Author's Notes: This Fic contains no spoilers in it; it is my first attempt at a General Hospital Fan Fiction. I have watched GH on and off for over twenty years and is far my favorite Soap Opera. Any suggestions you might have feel free to email them to me. It has been spell checked but not beta read so any mistakes are mine and mine alone.

Feedback: Good or Bad please give to me; I have found that constructive feedback helps me become a better author.

Mail To: JennaCorinthos@aol.com

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jenna was surprised to see Alexis waiting for them at the Police Station when Jason pulled up at the front door to let Jen off. "I'll be right in" Jason said over the noise from the engine.

"Sonny called me I hope you don't mind me meeting you here," Alexis said smiling at Jen as she walked up the steps.

"No I'm glad you're here, it seems when ever Sonny or Jason bring me here Detective Taggert starts in on either one of them or both at the same time."

"Taggert is a jack ass you let me take care of him" Alexis said putting her arm around Jenna's shoulders.

"Are you sure you don't need to go to the hospital?" Alexis asked as they stopped at the front desk.

"I'm positive Bobbie patched me up" Jenna said pushing her hair away from the bandage so Alexis could see.

"Can I help you" Officer Danny Peterson asked.

"We are here to see Detective Taggert to file charges against Alex Maxwell for assault and breaking a restraining order my client had obtained."

"Yes Miss. Davis, Detective Taggert told me Mrs. Davis would be coming in, he didn't say anything about her bringing her lawyer with her." Peterson said with an attitude.

"My client doesn't handle any legal matter's without me present if you could get off your high horse and inform Marcus we are here I would appreciate it." 

"Jen you really need to stop ditching your bodyguard" Alexis whispered.

"I know, I made a mistake and I'm sure Michael will read me the riot act just as soon as I get back to Harbor View Tower's." Jen said as Jason walked through the door.

"Read you the riot act about what?" Jason asked quietly.

Alexis smiled at Jason, "Ditching her bodyguard" 

"Trust me Alexis she won't be ditching her bodyguard anymore"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because Jason is my new bodyguard assigned to baby-sit me 24 hours a day" Jen said smiling.

"I thought we all ready discussed this" Jason whispered close to her ear.

"We did, but nobody needs to know that" Jen whispered back as Taggert walked up and Alexis went off on him.

"Detective Taggert, why is it when Alex Maxwell isn't supposed to be in Port Charles for another three weeks, he got close enough to assault my client and damn near rape her" Alexis said her eyes burning molten hot with anger.

"Miss. Davis, we had no idea he was in town, if we would have we would have warned Mrs. Davis."

"Whatever, perhaps you knew and were hoping my clients brother would do something about it so you wouldn't have to and you would have a reason to arrest him on another bogus charge." Alexis said taking the paperwork he was getting ready hand Jenna.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer just fill out the paperwork and hand it to Officer Peterson, so he can take a formal statement." Taggert said angrily.

"Don't worry we will and don't think I won't be talking to Commissioner Scorpio about all this."

"Alexis doesn't pull any punches does she." Jenna whispered to Jason.

"Not when it comes to one of her clients, Alexis is one of the best attorney's in the state of New York." Jason said as Alexis turned to them.

Alexis waited as Jen filled out the forms and than went with her while she gave Officer Peterson her statement, Jason had wanted to go to but had been told to stay put when Alexis noticed the panicked look Jen gave her. She understood later when Jen told them what Alex had said about her and Jason. Finally finished with what seemed like a interrogation of a criminal rather than a deposition of a victim Alexis followed Jen out of the police station.

"Jenna I think you should tell Jason what Alex said to you," Alexis said as Jason went to get his bike.

"Alexis, it's not that important besides it's none of Alex's business what my relationship with Jason Morgan is. He's my bodyguard and that is it and unless anything else comes of it, I'm not going to say anything to Jason."

"Jen I don't think you understand, Alex thinks you are sleeping with Jason and it could cause Jason to get hurt, Do you want to see that happen?" Alexis asked seriously.

"No, I don't want Jason to get hurt, I guess it is important for him to know especially if we are spending more time together" Jen said with a sigh.

"I'll see you later, Ned is waiting at home for me" Alexis said giving Jen a hug as Jason pulled up.

"Good Night Alexis" Jen said getting back on Jason's bike.

"Good night Jen, you take good care of her Jason"

"I will don't you worry about that"

Jason waited until Alexis was safely in her car then pulled out of the parking lot. On the way back to the penthouse he stopped and they picked up two movies. Jason was surprised when she picked one of his favorite Horror movies and almost laughed when she wanted to watch The God Father. 

All the way back to the penthouse Jenna thought about what Alexis had said and decided she was right. As Jen opened the door to her penthouse she sighed.

"Is something bothering you?" Jason asked sitting the movies on the table as she hung her jacket up.

"There is something I need to tell you" Jen replied wringing her hands nervously.

"What? Did something else happen tonight?"

"It's just something Alex said that has me worried, actually I didn't think anything of it until Alexis brought it up but now that I think about it you should know that Alex thinks we are sleeping together." Jen whispered.

"Does that bother you?" Jason asked quietly.

"No, I mean besides the fact it isn't true, I'm just afraid he's going to try and do something to you, he's very jealous and possessive"

"Listen to me, Alex Maxwell isn't going to do anything to me or to you, if he tries I'll be ready" Jason promised taking her hand and leading her to the couch.

"I just don't want anyone to get hurt because of me, especially you or Sonny"

Jason looked at her and smiled, she wasn't anything like he thought she would be when Sonny told him about her, she was special and it made him want to protect her, "We won't, I promise" 

"Don't make promises you can't keep" Jen said looking at him her face showing the stress she had been under that night.

"Do you trust me?" 

"Of course I do, you haven't given me a reason not to"

"Then believe when I tell you Alex isn't going to hurt any of us, Sonny and I'll make sure of it."

Jen sighed and looked past him, she didn't want either Michael or Jason hurt because of her marital problems; she cared about them both so much that she wanted to protect them. Michael wasn't the way she remembered him. He was tougher now, like ha had built this thick brick wall around himself so nobody could get in and once they did they couldn't get out. There were times that she caught glimpses of the old Michael the loving care free brother she remembered before their mother died. It was mostly when he was playing with Michael or spending time with Carly and Michael. Jason was about the same, he never talked about his past, she wanted to know what he was like growing up. He had told her once that it was nothing special like he was almost ashamed of who he was and where he came from. Tonight she planned on getting him to open up.

"Why don't we make some popcorn and sit down to watch these two movies we rented" Jason said sensing her uneasiness.

"Sounds good do you want to make the popcorn or set up the VCR" Jen asked turning to smile at him.

Jason loved seeing her smile, her whole face lit up when she did. There were times when he watched her when she wasn't aware. She had the grace and beauty of a princess. So far from what he had found out her life up until now had been one much like the story of Cinderella.

"I'll take the VCR that is unless you want to eat burnt popcorn," Jason teased.

"No that is alright, besides I might blow up the tv if I try to hook up the vcr" Jenna said grinning back.

Jason watched her walk into the kitchen and got busy hooking up the VCR, with in moments he was done and could smell buttered popcorn coming from the kitchen. Sitting down comfortably on the couch he turned on the television and flipped through the channels waiting for Jen to finish.

Jen stood in the kitchen waiting for the popcorn to finish popping and listened to the sounds of the television. It surprised her how comfortable she felt having a man in her house. While living with Alex she had always walked on eggshells waiting for the next explosion over something not done right or something she hadn't done at all. Dinner had to be set on the table exactly at 6:00 and if it wasn't all hell would break loose. She couldn't count the sets' of dishes he had broken in his anger. Shaking her head to clear the thoughts of Alex she emptied the bag of popcorn into a bowl and headed into the living room.

"Here you go," she said handing the bowl to Jason as she sat on the couch next to Jason.

"Thanks" he said taking it from her and setting it on his lap.

"So what do you want to watch first?" Jason asked holding up two movies.

"How about the scary one" Jen said grinning. She had never seen the movie but heard it was good.

"You sure, it's pretty scary in part's" Jason said eyeing her up.

"Positive" Jen said taking the movie from him and getting up to put it in.

Jason smiled to himself, he didn't know if Jen had ever seen this movie but knew about halfway through she would be practically sitting in his lap. 

Jen put the movie in and went to the wall and turned out the lights a scary movie just wasn't the same with the lights on, and this was going to be a new experience watching one with a very gorgeous man sitting next to her.

Jason draped his arm across the back of the couch as Jenna came back to sit down.

Jen sat down next to Jason and felt him slip his arm around her shoulders and pull her closer to him until her head was laying on his shoulder.

They watched the movie in silence until the first time the "The Candyman" appeared on screen and just as Jason expected Jenna landed in his lap with a strangled scream.

Laughing Jason wrapped his arm around Jen's waist and held her close. "I told you it was scary" he said in her ear.

"You think it's funny do you?" Jen said moving to straddle his hips. 

"Actually I was expecting you to wind up in my lap the first time you seen him pop up like that" Jason said laughing harder as Jen punched his shoulder.

She couldn't believe it, Jason was laughing at her, it nearly made her heart stop. He had his face buried in her neck and was laughing hysterically. She could feel his warm breath on her neck.

"Just remember paybacks are a bitch" she said running her finger's into his hair and pulling his head back so she could look down into his handsome face.

"Oh yeah" Jason said his eyes turning a deeper shade of blue. She could feel him grow harder. Wiggling in his lap she smiled as he groaned.

"What's wrong Jase?" she whispered seductively.

Jason closed his eyes fighting the urge to grind his mouth into hers for a earth shattering kiss.

"Nothing" Jason whispered harshly as she continued moving against him.

"You sure about that she asked placing a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth.

Jason felt like he was going to explode if he didn't kiss her soon, he didn't want things to move this quickly between them. He wanted to take things slow and gain her trust. She deserved to be pampered. Jason opened his eyes and looked up into her face. "Jen we shouldn't be doing this" he whispered.

"Why not Jase, who's to say we shouldn't. I'm not, your lips may be saying so but your body is saying otherwise. "No body needs to know what goes on behind closed doors. If your worried about my brother I can handle him," Jen whispered softly running a finger down his cheek.

"That's not what I'm saying, I want to do this right. I want to play out everyone of your fantasies and I can't because I don't even know what they are. When we make love for the first time I want it to be something you'll never forget, something special. I want it to be slow and easy for the first time not a romp on the couch. There is so much we don't know about each other. So much we should discover about each other." Jason said gently looking at her.

Jen blinked back the tears that filled her eyes, nobody had ever wanted love her for her enjoyment; it had always been about them. "You know what" she whispered.

"What?" Jason asked running his hand up and down her back.

"If your not careful, I'm going to fall in love with you"

Jason smiled and planted a kiss on the tip of her nose. 'That's what I'm counting on honey' he thought to himself.

"Why don't we shut this off and talk for awhile" Jason suggested as Jenna got up off his lap.

"I think that is a great idea," Jen said smiling at him as he reached for the remote control. 

For the first time in her life somebody wanted to treat her like a princess, she knew without a doubt she was going to end up falling deeply in love with Jason Morgan. She prayed it didn't get him killed.


End file.
